federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Koran Jatar nee Una
Koran Jatar nee Una is the tenacious and confident investigative reporter for the FNS. Adopted into the famous Una clan, he is one of the most mentally sound of the family and the most confident. Having little to deter him, Jatar will stop at nothing to get the juicy stories. Background Information Both parents survived the Occupation, however because of their extended time spent in the mines, both suffered from chronic lung disorders. Shortly after Jatar's conception, his father Azin died, while his mother passed away after his birth because of the trauma combined with her long illness. A little over a month later, he was adopted by Katal and Cathasach. Jatar and his mother Katal had always been distant, Jatar often finding his family embarrassing. It wasn't until Katal attempted suicide in 2399 did the family open their eyes and change their attitudes in regards to Katal. Some time after his parents divorce, his mother married Chiaro in 2401. When Cathasach was murdered by Zuri Dorr, Jatar was shocked and hurt but managed to quickly get over the loss as he was never close with his adoptive father. He has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. In 2401, his mother married Chiaro Dhow. Current Spouse(s) Anna-Aleena Thay Jatar met his wife, Anna-Aleena Thay, during one of his journalistic missions which involved her father Denorian. Helping him get his stolen camera returned, they formed a bond and Anna was Jatar's first sexually. They continued to get into missions together, the biggest and most important being their task to rescue Anna's brother Abbott from the Syndicate. By doing that, Jatar was able to get a better in with the Thay family despite his lack of education. Anna's mother took him in as one of her own and finds a special attachment to the Bajoran. When Anna was brainwashed by her Uncle Sirion there was a brief time when the two broke up, but when Jatar realized what had happened, they were able to sort out their issues. Jatar used to have issues with Anna and her opinion of his family, finding that the Una reputation is embarrassing. On their first anniversary they agreed to both take the name Koran. Children Jatar has two children with Anna-Aleena Thay named Koran Kava and Koran Suder. Please see the links for more information. Education and Career With only a highschool degree, Jatar managed to get a beginning position at the Federation News Service. He has since worked his way up the ranks thanks to his tenacity and dare devil behaviour. His stories have been breaking news and offered him more prestigious positions within the FNS. Jatar has taken classes since on photography in order to better his skills, but has no undergraduate diplomas. Because of his breaking stories during the Presidential Campaign he was invited to work for the Presidential Press Corps in 2402. A year later, he left the Corps and rejoined the FNS as an investigative reporter. 1 Koran Jatar nee Una Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:December Category:2379 Category:All Characters